deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora
Blade0886 & Jesterofgames= Description Naruto vs Kingdom Hearts! The fight of friendship! Interlude Wiz: There have been many characters using the so called "power of friendship" to win the day. Boomstick: One of these hippies is Naruto Uzumaki, the 9th Hokage. Wiz: And Sora, the best friend of Mickey Mouse. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to know who would win... a Death Battle. Naruto Wiz: The day was October 10th and the Hidden Leaf Village was under attack by the demon fox Kyuubi/Kurama. To save the village and their newborn, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sacrificed themselves to seal a part of the Bijuu in the body of their child, Naruto. [Naruto Main Theme starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's early life was rough. He was shunned by the bitches known as villagers for containing the Fox that had ravaged their home. No-one payed attention to him unless they were throwing evil-ass looks his way. Eventually, while struggling to graduate from the Academy, he was tricked into stealing a scroll that a traitorous chuunin wanted for himself. With the help of his Teacher, Iruka, Naruto foiled this plot, and graduated from the academy at last. Wiz: His dream was to become Hokage to get everyone to treat him as someone important. He lived many adventures until the 4th Great War of the ninjas. Boomstick: Where characters received several huge power boosts. The time of a saga, their power has tripled, or quadrupled. Even worse than DBZ. Wiz: Nevertheless, we are going to see Naruto at the end of the series, where he finally become Hokage. Boomstick: After waiting a long ass time too! Hashirama Senju for the first Hokage, Tobirama Senju for the second, Hiruzen Sarutobi for the third, Minato Namikaze for the fourth, Tsunade for the fifth, Danzo for the sixth, Tsunade again for the seventh, Kakashi Hatake for the eight, and finally Naruto for the ninth. He must have been relieved to finally have become Hokage at the end after all these years waiting. Wiz: Naruto is skilled in hand to hand combat and is quite well-versed in Taijutsu, typically using it in conjunction with clones. However, he performs better using Ninjutsu due to his incredibly high Chakra reserves, owed to multiple factors: being an Uzumaki, being the Jinchuuriki of mainly Kurama, and having small portions of the other Bijuu's chakras. Naruto's first main ninjutsu technique is the... Boomstick: KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!! Fuck nothing happened. Wiz: Herm... Shadow Clone Jutsu which is an advanced form of the Bunshin Jutsu. However, instead of mere illusions of the user, The Kage Bunshin No Jutsu creates physical copies of Naruto, who are also capable of using the different forms of Ninjutsu Naruto is already capable of using. Boomstick: Later, he managed to master the jutsus of his deceased father, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin No Jutsu. The Rasengan technique creates a spiralling sphere of Chakra in Naruto's hand which he thrusts into the opponent. There are also many variants of the move, so many in fact that we can only really list ONE here, which is Naruto's own signature move, after he altered the Rasengan with his elemental chakra nature, something which dear old dad never accomplished. Wiz: The result was named Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken is Naruto's deadliest jutsu by a long shot. Fundamentally, forming it is the same as the Rasengan, but it instead uses Wind-natured Chakra. The attack itself strikes the target with millions of Microscopic Needles every second, and it has multiple variations too. Naruto originally required two clones to form this attack, but has since overcome this flaw, by mimicking the usage of more hands with own chakra, previously provided by his clones. Boomstick: The version of the Hiraishin No Jutsu that his father had was actually a different technique. He needed to mark a place before teleporting to it. Naruto "perfected" the technique, as he doesn't need any marks. However, he needs to be close to the desired location in order to do that. Too bad it isn't like Instant Trasnmission. Wiz: He is also able to use the Substitution technique which swaps places with a nearby object, and the Transformation technique, which allows Naruto to transform into a number of objects. Later, he mastered the sage mode, which allows him to enhance his attacks by combining his Chakra with Natural Energy to create Senjutsu Chakra, which boosts his speed, strength, and durability, and allows him to sense other beings through this natural energy. [My Name starts playing] Boomstick: Naruto's greatest asset, however, is the being that was sealed inside him the very day he was born: Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. At first, Kurama loathed Naruto, and rightfully so as Naruto was an annoying brat prankster at the time, and wished to manipulate him to release him from his seal. The poor animal just wanted freedom. Call in the SPA Wiz. Wiz: However, as Naruto subjugated and eventually befriended the Bijuu, Kurama willingly lent him his power, which manifested in the form of what Naruto calls his Chakra mode. Boomstick: Real original name here. Wiz: In Chakra Mode, Naruto's skin is enveloped by a golden aura, which is Kurama's Chakra. With this transformation, Naruto's speed, strength and durability increase even further than in Sage Mode, and if that wasn't enough, he can combine the two forms. He can also advance to his Tailed Beast Mode. Boomstick: WHERE HE TURNS IN A FUCKING HUGE NINE-TAILED FOX!! Wiz: Rather, where he manifests an avatar of Kurama to fight in. While in this form, Naruto gains access to the Tailed Beast Ball technique, which gathers Chakra into a super-condensed and highly explosive sphere, capable of destroying mountains. Boomstick: And he can obtain another even more powerful form, by combining all the chakra of the different Bijuu he acquired from the Sage of Six Paths himself. The Six-Paths Sage mode. Wiz: Upon entering Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto gets ten Truth-Seeking Balls, or Gudoudama, that surround him. These can be used for various things, like forming rods made out of the spheres, surrounding him in a spherical shield that is immune to all attacks that are not Senjutsu or Taijutsu. Boomstick: He can combine them with his trademark technique by implanting Wind Chakra into them to convert them into a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. Wiz: He also gains the ability to draw upon the other Bijuus' Chakra to improve his techniques further. The special properties he can add to his jutsus from the other Bijuus are as follows. From Shukaku... Boomstick: The ugly-ass Tanuki. Wiz:... he can add sealing properties to his attacks. Matatabi... Boomstick: Who's a giant kitty on fire you don't want to mess with. Wiz: ...grants him Fire Release, Isobu grants him Water Release, Son Goku grants him Lava Release, Kokuo grants him Steam Release, Saiken grants him the ability to give his jutsu Acidic properties, Chomei grants him the ability to utilize Scale Powder, a substance Chomei can release and cause to detonate, and Gyuki grants him Ink, which he can use to blind his foes. Boomstick: He can put all these elements into nine separate Rasenshuriken to create the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, a wombo-combo of every Bijuu you could think of. Wiz: In addition, after losing one of his arms in a final confrontation with Sasuke, Naruto got a new, prosthetic arm made for him out of Senju Hashirama's cells, which grants one bearing them a healing factor. It can heal a potentially mortal wound in seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and guess what? In Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto can FUCKING FLY!!! Wiz: Also, in all forms past Kyuubi Chakra Mode, he can create arms made out of chakra that can stretch and be used to attack or damage his opponents. Naruto: "People are counting on me for all kinds of things, so i won't mess up!" Sora WIz: Sora was a young boy living peacefully on Destiny Islands, when suddenly the location was attacked by enemies named Heartless. Boomstick: He then somehow came into possession of a Keyblade and proceeded to naviguate through the Disney Worlds to liberate them from the Heartless, along with his gigantic shoes. I didn't know clowns could save worlds. Wiz: We already disccused this, Boomstick, it doesn't matter if he has big-ass shoes... Boomstick: It does for me, Wiz!!! To save the world, you need to do it in style!!!! Wiz: Whatever... Sora ended up saving the whole Disney universe, by defeating Twilight Xemnas with Riku, his best friend. Boomstick: A little announcement: we will end the debate about Sora's ability to use drive forms on his own. While it is possible for Sora to appear in a cutscene in a particular Drive Form, while the material(mainly Donald and Goofy) are still there, it works with ANY Drive form. For one cutscene, you can change into any Drive form you like just before it, and appear in the cutscene in that Drive form. That is why we won't allow drive forms for Sora, except Limit form, which doesn't use any partners. Wiz: Anyway, his major feat of power comes into coming toe to toe with Hercules. Boomstick: You know, the most insanely powerful mortalised god to have ever existed? Wiz: Disney Hercules is as close to the real mythologic Hercules as it gets, with the exception of Percy Jackson Hercules of course. Which means Disney Hercules is the strongest being-not man, or demi-god, being- in the Disney Universe, after probably some Titans or Primordials such as Gaia. Boomstick: For the same reasons, Sora has an insane durability, as he survived blows from Hercules. Wiz: The latter stated himself after the fight that he wasn't holding back. Boomstick: Wiz. Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Am i reading this right? Wiz: Reading... what right? Boomstick: SORA HAS FUCKING FASTER THAN LIGHT REACTIONS?!?!?! Wiz: Yeaaaah. This is based on powerscaling from Ventus, who reacted to Stitch making his ship enter into a "hyper-space" mode. In that mode, the ship goes faster than light, and Ventus reacted to it, dodging it. And we know for a fact that Sora has better reactions than Ventus. Boomstick: Thank God his speed isnt that outrageous. He can dodge lightning bolts with ease, and can speed blitz an enemy(a meaningless Heartless however) to make it look like he stopped time with his speed around the enemy. And i know where the fans are getting at. Wiz: Having a speed so great that it seems time has stopped around your target DOES NOT MEAN RELATIVISTIC, OR FTL SPEEDS!!! Actually, a speed slower than lightning is all that is recquired for that. All a question of proportions. Boomstick: Finally, intelligence. Don't expect much, Sora's an idiot. Wiz: While being a battle expert, most of the time, Sora only knows one tactic: rushing in the heat of the battle. That leaves him open to many counter-measures Sora: I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power! Fight Sora can be seen exploring different worlds, and suddenly notices a strange wolrd, not akin to any Disney world he was used to. Sora: I need to find that out!! ---- Sensor Unit: Hokage, an unknown source of energy has passed through the barrier. It's energy is tremendous!! Naruto: I Know, i felt far sooner than you arrived. I was getting ready to go and visit it! ---- Naruto sees Sora get out of his ship, and lands in front of him. Sora: Are you a good or a bad guy? Naruto: What about you? Sora: I'll take it as a bad guy then Fight! Sora starts attacking Naruto, managing to land a hit by speed blitzing him. Naruto choked for a moment, and then recognized the danger. He went immediately in Six Paths Sage mode, and started flying while sending Rasenshurikens continuously. Sora, panicking, ran arund trying to dodge the attacks. He finally realised how to counterattack, and left his KeyBlade in the air, and used the Stop spell. Everything suddenly stopped moving, with the exception of the last rasenshurikens, which Sora barely managed to dodge. He used the extra time to transform into his Limit form. Naruto suddenly came back to his senses, the spell's magic fading. he was a bit confused to how Sora got in his back so quick, but nonetheless, readied a simple Rasengan. Sora: Don't think that is going to touch me, you're too far to get close to me in time. Naruto: Is this close enough? Sora got blasted away as he was hit with the Rasengan. Sora: How the... Naruto: Too slow for me buddy. Just give up while you have the chance. Sora: We'll see about that. Sora blitzed near Naruto, but the latter saw the hit coming. A Gudoudama came and interposed itself between Naruto and the KeyBlade. Sora: Pfft, as this could stop... The Gudoudama suddenly stretched out towards Sora's body, who reacted and dodged away. Sora: You're a sneaky one, aren't you? Naruto: You haven't seen anything from me yet. Sora resorted to use the Bind spell. Naruto was suddenly blocked in his movements. Sora: Not so proud of your speed now, aren't you? Sora approached Naruto and dealed a decisive strike. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sora: Uh, what? Is that how people die in this world? He didn't see the army creeping behind him, preparing their attacks. First Part of Naruto army: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!!! Second part of Naruto's army: Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!!! A clone suddenly spawned in front of Sora, and blinded him with ink from Gyuki. Sora, suddenly very scared, erratically used spells and swung his Keyblade around in hopes of touching his target. Fire balls, blizzards, and lightning bolts were sprouting from Sora and shooted outwards with no aim whatsoever, in hope to get a lucky shot. When Sora finally uses Esuna to cure his blindness, he sees masses of Naruto about to shoot him point blank. Sora's brain suddenly passed into a sort of automatic pilot mode. He started using reflect with his amazing reaction speed to counter every Naruto coming towards him. Fater every clone went poof, Sora started breathing heavily, exhausted. But suddenly, Naruto teleported in front of Sora. Naruto: Lights out. Naruto hit Sora with his Shukaku-infused Rasenshuriken, effectively damaging and sealing Sora away. Naruto: Now to finish you off. Naruto called his Gudoudama, and they formed a sphere around Sora's prison. The sphere then started to quickly shrink, turning into dust everything inside. K.O! Results Boomstick: Holy shit!!! Wiz: While Sora is indeed powerful, and outclassed Naruto in strength and durability by a large margin, the same cannot be said about his intelligence. Boomstick: Naruto knew what to do when facing an opponent as dangerous as Sora, and decided to not joke around. Wiz: While you can argue that Naruto couldn't stand being hit only once by Sora, you need to recall that Naruto overpowered easily an attack capable of slicing the moon in half. Boomstick: THE FUCKING MOON GUYS!!!! Wiz: And he only had most likely less than half of his chakra at the time, most of it was fighting a giant golem on another side of the moon. Boomstick: And while Sora's reaction speed is great in itself, he can't do shit against things like teleportation. Looks like he got ninja'd. Wiz: The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Trivia who do you think will win Sora Naruto Who do you want to win Naruto Sora Are you satisfied of the outcome? Yes No |-| Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy= 5A1DC348-4E86-4B53-922D-5ED317D008C1.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy 23058FF5-FBD0-48D6-AAD6-8C57C9821BD5.png|Blade0886 and jestroofgames Description Kingdom Hearts vs Naruto ,Which Hippie with blue eyes will emerge victorious? Interlude Friendship is a part of life but these two enjoy it a bit too much , Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Hokage and Sora the Keyblade weldier , I’m wiz and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Naruto Uzumaki Boomstick:Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf (木ノ葉隠れの英雄, Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow Wiz:Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after Naruto Musasabi, the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sannin his godfather. The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house. Boomstick:Minato and Kushina protect Naruto Minato and Kushina protect Naruto from the Nine-Tails. With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha. Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village, eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.Since the Nine-Tails' chakra was too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away. Wiz:Orphaned, not having parents or anyone else to provide for him, Naruto received monthly income from the village in order to afford daily necessities. Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies. Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did. However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks. Boomstick: Naruto has many Hax , he has chakra so he can heal himself , he can make many clones of himself And he is so strong he can destroy a meteor , he also has his one tailed form and his most powerful form the six sage path form which brings his power up to crazy portions even being able to take on gods like Madara and Kaguya Wiz: Jesus Christ , looks like Resgan boy has a lot on his weapon list . Boomstick: however his only weakness is he can get very cocky and he is also vulnerable to Sharp Objects . Wiz:anyways let’s see how Ramen guy will Square up against Keyblades kid! Naruto:Believe it! Sage Mode Naruto.png|Naruto 24824824-C614-4C02-8EF6-86CDEDFE9AD0.jpeg|Tailed Beast Naruto Kurama Chakra Mode Naruto.png|Six Sage Path Naruto Sora Boomstick:Sora is the main protagonist of Square Enix's best-selling Kingdom Hearts series. Introduced in the series' first game in 2002, Sora is a cheerful teenager who originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Rika and Kairi since early childhood. When they plan to go on a journey to see other worlds, they are separated by creatures known as Heartless. Fighting them, Sora obtains a weapon called the Keyblade, which makes Donald Duck and Goofy recruit them in their journey across various worlds to aid King Mickey, while Sora searches for their friends, who were sucked in by the darkness. In the meantime, the trio protect the worlds they visit from various villains. Sora has also made supporting appearances in a few games from the series, and reprised their role in manga and novel adaptations of the games. The main series focuses primarily on Sora's own journey and their growth as a Keyblade wielder, while several side stories follow the characters that are linked to Sora. Wiz:Sora is four years old during the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen during Kingdom Hearts through Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and fifteen during the events of Kingdom Hearts II through Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sora is the original persona of their own Heartless and Roxas, the source of Xion's memories, and the carrier of Ventus's heart. Sora's original design was created by Kingdom Hearts series director and character designer Tetsuya Nomura during a discussion between Disney and Square about who should be main character of the series. Wanting it to be an original character, Nomura made various sketches of their until it met the approval of Disney. Nomura came to regard Sora as their favorite character from all the ones he has designed, and wanted to emphasize the importance of them despite being an ordinary kid. Throughout the series, Sora has been voiced by Haley Joel Osment in the English version and Miyu Irino in the Japanese version. As a child, Sora was voiced by Takuto Yoshinaga in Japanese and Luke Manriquez in English, respectively. Sora's character has received mainly positive critical response due to their interactions and development across the series and has also appeared in various popularity polls from video game characters. Sora's name is derived from the Japanese word for "sky". Wiz: Sora is much older but still has the physical appearance of a young 12 year old. Boomstick: anyhow sora has many weapons at his disposal such as fire attacks , ice attacks , expert swordsman ship , many years of experince fighting xenonort , can revive himself , can heal himself , has hax from multiple Disney and final fantasy Characters and can stop time. Wiz: holy moly ,what does sora not have in his arcenal . Boomstick: sora can dodge lighting which can moves faster than the speed of light and keep up with universal threats such as xenonort , sephiroith and roxas . Wiz: he also beat cloud strife in sword to sword combat multiple times and even tied with squall Leonhart from final fantasy 8. Boomstick: not bad for a 16 year old with a silly hairstyle Wiz: not to mention his final form which makes his power go up significantly and makes his magic be even stronger , not to mention he has two fucking keyblades , he’s like Disney version of samurai jack! Wiz: yeah , sora does have his weakness though , he can often be very cocky , relies on help Fromm Friends to take down powerful foes and Is stubborn . Boomstick: but even with this he is still very powerful and may just be the strongest 17 year old with a key for a sword. Wiz: yeah Sora:Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! Hearts are made of the people we meet and how we feel about them. They're what ties us together even when we're apart. They're what...make me strong! Sora 2.png|Sora Sora (Final Form).png|Final form sora Pre-Fight 02AB6906-082B-49CE-8317-4EAD5A7727C5.jpeg|Pre-Fight Boomstick: Alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! DEATH BATTLE 945A35BC-ECD8-44CC-A727-94A7970427B2.jpeg 9951F101-556B-4030-A6D5-9943D96F744A.jpeg 9913CBD9-9585-4833-8450-35774F31931F.jpeg AF0F3CB9-7EB0-48C9-A927-4DB7EB8EDA40.jpeg Sora is Walking around the city looking for Organazation XIII , He finds Naruto Instead . Sora: hey you , what is a member of organization XIII doing here?? Naruto:What?? , no idea what you’re talking about . As Naruto starts to walk away , Sora takes out the Keyblade and slashes Naruto with it , Both Combatants step back from each other . Naruto: you wanna fight?? , Let’s go! Sora:It’s on! Fight! Sora answer Naruto rush at each other , Sora yells Thunder , Naruto gets hit by Lightning, Naruto then shoots a rasengan at Sora , Sora Dodges and shoots a Freeze spell at Naruto , Naruto gets Frozen , Sora then shoots a Fire spell at Naruto , Naruto gets hit by fire , Naruto then transforms into his Kuarama form , Naruto takes out his claw and starts slashing Sora , Naruto Charges up a rasengan , Sora tells Frezze , the two attacks coillde ,Sora then Frezzes time , Sora hits Naruto with the Keyblade multiple times , sora then Summons Fire , Lighting and Ice , Naruto gets hit by all Three Attacks at once . Sora: Just Give it A Rest!. Naruto gets angry and Transforms into his Nine Tailed Fox Form , Sora shoots a Frezze attack at Naruto , Naruto dodges and claws Sora , Sora then jumps in the air and goes behind Naruto , Before Naruto has time to React , Sora cuts off the tail , Naruto yells in pain but is not yet over , Naruto then Charges up a Kyubbi Ball , he shoots the ball at Sora , the attack does Good Damage , Sora then Freezes Time , Sora Stabs The Fox in the Cheast and Summons Fire , Lighting and Ice , Naruto gets hit by all Three attacks and gets Knocked out of the form , Naruto lies on the ground defeated , Sora then walks away , As Sora starts to walk away... , Naruto recovers from the wound with his chakara and transforms into his Tailed Beast form , Sora gasps , Before he has time to React , Naruto Starts beating up Sora , Naruto then Charges up a Kyubbi Ball and Shoots it Into his Cheast , Soras Cheast starts Bleeding . Sora:Heal!! Sora heals himself fully from the wound , Sora then rushes at the beast , Sora Freezes time and thinks of a plan , Sora then decides to attack the Beasts weak Points , Time returns to Normal , Naruto rushes at him , Sora Dodges and starts stabbing Naruto in the Back , Naruto shakes Sora off of Him , Naruto then shoot some a Kyubbi Ball at Sora , Sora Dodges , Sora then Transforms Into his Rage form , Soras Eyes Start glowing Red , Naruto Starts shooting Blasts at Him , But Sora easily dodges , Sora then Frezzes time , Sora Cuts Naruto with the Keyblades Multiple Times , Sora then Stabs Him In the Cheast , Time goes back to Normal , Naruto then collapses to the Ground , Sora Powers down and walks away , Naruto Recovers one last time with his Chakara , Naruto Transforms Into his Six Sage Path Transformation . Sora: Oh shoot. Naruto Rushes at Sora , Naruto Tries to Punch sora but Sora Backflips and Dodges , Sora then Yells Thunder! , the Attack hits Naruto , Sora then starts Slashing him with the Keyblade , Naruto starts making multiple clones of himself , Sora gets Confused , as the Clones start Dashing at Him , Sora Dodges all of them , Sora then shoots a Freeze spell at Naruto , Naruto gets Frozen , Sora then rushes at the Ice and Slashes Naruto out of The Ice , Sora then stabs Naruto in the Cheast , Naruto yells and falls down in pain. Sora:Thunder , Fire , Freeze! All Three attacks hit Naruto at once , Narutos Gets dendigrated , All that is left of Naruto is his Headband That is Burning In The Fire , Sora then does his Victory Pose. Sora:You got what you deserve For Working for Master Xehanort!. Ko! Conclusion Wiz:Woah Naruto Lost?? , did not see that Coming!. Boomstick: this Fight was Not as close as we First Thought , Sora was Faster , more Durable , Stronger , More experinced and had more hax , Sure narutos clones can keep him busy but it’s nothing Sora hasn’t delt with before. Wiz: Naruto was Massively Hypersonic , While Sora was Faster than the speed of light , their was no way Naruto can even Touch Sora , let alone land a good blow , even if he did Sora has Delt with the Likes of Xehanort , Sephiroith, Squall , Cloud and Hades , All of these opponents Easily have Stronger Attacks then Naruto and as we know all 5 of these foes can Likey make paste out of the entire NarutoVerse Combined let alone just Naruto. Boomstick: keep in mind the biggest Threats Naruto takes on are Around Multi-Continent to Planet Level , While the Biggest Threats sora Takes on are Easily galaxy level to Universal , seeing how every time Xehanort And Sora Fight it’s Almost Always a Threat to the Disney and Final Fantasy Universes. Wiz: I guess Naruto just Did not Have the Key Components to Win!. Boomstick: The Winner is Sora! 62247F74-A573-4A9C-A706-066F5D81FDED.jpeg|Sora Wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Dbfan and critic Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs. Naruto' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Disney vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Namco vs Disney themed Death Battles Category:Shounen Jump vs Square Enix Themed Death Battles